


Crossed Wires

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clueless Castiel, Clueless Dean but for a different reason, Coming Untouched, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Including one of them, M/M, mention of anxiety, mention of asexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: People seem to keep assuming that Cas and Dean are together, and Cas has no idea why.Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo 2018. Square fill: coming untouched.





	Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darmys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darmys/gifts).



> For Darmys, who wanted more of the trope where everyone else thinks that they're dating, but that includes one of the people in the supposed couple. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> There’s a misunderstanding about Cas’s sexuality, I hope I’ve written it sensitively, more detail in the end note if you want the spoiler.
> 
> Thank you to athaclena for checking this over for me!

'Hi, Cas!'

Cas turns around and smiles at the sound of Charlie's voice as she makes her way down the aisle of the supermarket towards him. 'Hello, Charlie. I thought you had left for the cabin already.'

'Just doing a last-minute supply run,' she replies, indicating the shopping cart full of booze.

'How many dozens of people will be there?' he asks with a raised eyebrow.

'Oh please, between Dean, Benny, and Victor, this will barely last the weekend.'

Castiel frowns. 'I'm hoping Dean won't be getting too drunk this time. I'm the one who always ends up taking care of him.'

Charlie nudges him with her elbow. 'Well, it is kinda your job, right?'

'He certainly seems to think so,' Castiel sighs. 'I guess I'll pick up some ibuprofen while I'm here then. See you in a couple of hours.' Charlie salutes him and carries on towards the snack section, though god knows why, since Cas has seen the trunkful of junk food she had already given Dean to take in the Impala. He shrugs and finishes his own shopping, picking up the ibuprofen and a new pack of earplugs while he's in that section- the last time they all went to the cabin, he'd barely slept for the aforementioned trio's drunken snoring.

Back at his apartment, he packs up the last few things he needs, with time for one last bathroom break before Dean knocks on his door. He comes out with his bags, and Dean greets with him a hug. It had taken a while for Cas to get used to physical affection from his friends; as he had explained to Dean back when they met in college, his anxiety meant that he hated people touching him most of the time, but as their friendship had grown, he had allowed more and more contact from Dean, and now there's always a hug when they see each other.

If he's being honest with himself, he would quite prefer to move well past hugs now, but Dean doesn't feel that way about him, and Cas doesn't like being honest with himself about that.

'Howdy, sunshine,' Dean says with a grin that matches the word. 'Ready to party?'

'I suppose,' Cas sighs as he tosses his bags into the back seat with Dean's.

'What's the matter?' Dean asks, placing a hand on Cas's shoulder.

'Nothing, really. I just saw Charlie at the market with a ton of booze, and I'm already not looking forward to the drinking games.'

'You know you don't have to play, right? And there's no shame in staying sober through a game of Never Have I Ever. Hell, I can make sure we don't play at all if you want.' Dean's face seems so soft with concern that Cas can't help but smile.

'Thanks, Dean. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.'

'Just one of the many reasons why you love me,' Dean says with a wink.

'And I'll need to remember all of them when I'm holding back your hair while you puke in the morning,' Cas replies dryly.

'You must be confusing me with Sam. I wouldn't be caught dead with hair long enough to hold back.'

'I've seen the junior high pictures that prove otherwise,' he reminds Dean, and gets a playful punch to the shoulder in return.

'Shut up and get in the damn car,' Dean jokes, and a minute later they're on their way to Charlie's cabin.

As is traditional for this twice-annual road trip, they spend the entire hour and half drive singing Led Zeppelin at the top of their lungs. The ninety-minute mixtape Dean had made for the first cabin trip five years earlier runs out just as they pull up, and Dean grins to see they're the first ones there besides Charlie.

'Hell yeah! The honeymoon suite is ours!' Dean whoops, running inside with his bags to claim the room. Charlie's (or rather, the Bradbury family's) cabin has four bedrooms: Charlie's room, a guest room with two bunk beds, a guest room with a queen-sized bed, and what they all call the honeymoon suite, Mr and Mrs Bradbury's master bedroom with king-sized bed and private bathroom. Room picks are first come, first served, so Cas isn't surprised that Dean goes for the best one, but it still always makes his heart beat a bit faster thinking of sharing a bed with Dean again. They've occasionally been stuck in the bunk bed room for cabin trips, but the last couple of trips, Dean has made a special effort to get there early enough to get one of the better rooms.

Last time they'd woken up in a full-on cuddle, and Cas thought his heart was going to burst when Dean had kissed the top of his head, but then Dean had just gotten up without saying anything else. Maybe this would be the trip where the shared bed might come to something, but he's not about to get his hopes up.

They're getting the food out of the trunk when Benny and Andrea pull up in Benny's beat-up truck. 'Dammit,' Benny swears, though his grin doesn't fade. 'Guess the honeymoon suite's taken by you two lovebirds.'

Dean puts his arm around Cas's shoulders. 'Yep. All ours, Lafitte. You snooze, you lose.'

Benny shrugs. 'At least we're early enough to get the queen room for my queen,' he says, giving Andrea a kiss.

'If you think that paltry flattery will make up for having to share a bathroom with Sam after he's eaten chili nachos, you are severely mistaken,' Andrea teases. 'And as for you two,' she continues, winking at Dean and Cas on her way past, 'try to keep it down tonight.'

'No promises, I'm a very vocal lover,' Dean calls out after them.

Cas chuckles and shakes his head. 'Do they really think we'd-' He cuts himself off when he sees Dean's face fall.

'I was just kidding, Cas, I wouldn't, you know-'

Cas doesn't want to hear how Dean doesn't think of him like that, so he cuts him off. 'I know, Dean, it's fine. Come on, the sooner we get this food in, the sooner we can start making dinner.' He doesn't wait for Dean before heading back to the cabin with his share of bags.

Dean doesn't say anything else when he comes in, just silently helps Cas pack away everything but what they need to make burgers and fries. Dean always cooks on the first night, and Cas always helps, and soon the tension from earlier melts away as they work seamlessly together in the kitchen. They hear the others arrive- Sam, Victor, Jo, Ash, Meg, and Hannah- but they're in their own little world until the food is done.

Charlie comes in to make her signature punch, which seems to consist mainly of several entire bottles of different kinds of spirits, and by the time they all come out to the dining room, everyone is sitting at the table waiting for their meal. Charlie sits at the head of the table, and Dean and Cas take the remaining seats next to each other.

'You guys are super adorbs when you cook together, by the way,' Charlie says. 'I think I threw up in my mouth a little bit.'

'You're just jealous of our love,' Dean says without missing a beat, and Cas tries not to choke on his fry.

'It is a beautiful love,' Charlie sighs.

'What am I, chopped liver?' Meg asks sarcastically, and Charlie pats her head.

'Of course not, darling, but you and I will never reach the sickening cuteness levels of Destiel.'

'Thank fuck for that,' Meg replies, planting a kiss on Charlie that is not appropriate for the dinner table.

'What's Destiel?' Cas asks, feeling like he's seriously missing something in this conversation.

'It's your ship name,' Charlie explains once she frees her tongue from Meg's mouth. 'Dean plus Castiel.'

'Shouldn't it be Dee-stiel?' Sam asks.

'Yeah, I have to agree with Sam,' Andrea chimes in.

'What about CasDean?' Hannah suggests.

'Not cutesy enough for that pair,' Jo argues, and there's general agreement around the table at that pearl of wisdom.

Cas looks at Dean to see if he's following any of this, but he just rolls his eyes. 'All right, all right, just shut up and eat, will ya?' He sees Cas's confused frown and leans over to whisper, 'You OK, sunshine?'

'Yeah, fine, just a bit confused by that conversation.'

'Which part?'

'Ship name?'

'Oh. Yeah, you know, like Brangelina or Kimye. When they smush the couple's names together.'

Cas is about to ask why they would do that when they're not a couple, but before he gets a chance, Victor taps a fork against his glass to get their attention.

'So, Jo and I have an announcement,' he says, and everyone gasps when Jo holds up her left hand to reveal a sparkling engagement ring. Charlies squeals and runs over to hug them, while everyone offers congratulations to the happy couple.

Dean wishes them all the happiness in the world in his toast, adding at the end, 'But you're not getting the honeymoon suite.' Victor laughs and says he wouldn't dream of it.

Dean and Cas are in said honeymoon suite a bit later, changing into their pyjamas after dinner, when Cas brings it up again. 'Maybe we should give Jo and Victor this room.'

'What? Hell no! We got it fair and square. Besides, I've got plans,' Dean smirks, then looks shocked at his own words. 'I mean, I'm not expecting… I wouldn't…'

Cas tries to ignore the sinking feeling he still gets every time Dean reminds him of what he can't have. 'Look, I'm just saying, maybe we should give the big bed to an actual couple.'

Dean's face falls even further. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asks softly.

'Well, I mean, Victor and Jo are engaged, that kind of trumps us, don't you think?'

Now Dean looks a bit angry. 'Are you serious?'

'Why are you upset?' Cas asks, the feeling that he's missing something yet again even stronger now.

'I don't know, maybe because my boyfriend just said he doesn't think we're an actual couple because we're not engaged?' Dean says, throwing his hands up in frustration.

'Your _what_?'

Dean's face loses all its colour. 'I mean… I know we never actually defined it, but we're not dating other people, right, so…'

Cas tilts his head and squints at Dean as if that will help decipher whatever weird code Dean is speaking in. 'Dean… we're not dating each other.'

Dean's jaw drops. 'What… Cas… what the fuck do you mean?'

'What the fuck do _you_ mean?'

'What do _I_ … Cas, if this is a joke, it's not remotely funny. We've been together since the last cabin trip!'

'We've _what_?' Cas's stunned expression must convince Dean he's serious, because Dean sinks down onto the bed with his head in his hands.

'Oh my god. I've been a fucking idiot.'

'Dean, can you please just explain what you're talking about?' Cas pleads.

'You really don't know?' Cas shakes his head, and Dean huffs a sigh as he throws himself back on the bed. 'Fuck. I knew it was too good to be true. Last cabin trip, we shared a bed. Woke up in the morning all cuddly.'

'I remember that part.'

'Yeah, how about the part where you told me you loved me?'

Cas sits next to Dean on the bed. 'I don't remember that,' he says quietly.

'Well, I said it back. You snuggled into me and said, "Mine," I snuggled back and said, "Yours," and we fell back asleep. When I woke up again, I kissed the top of your head before I got up to pee and make breakfast. Any of this ringing any bells?'

'I remember the kiss,' Cas admits, 'but then you didn't act any differently afterwards. We haven't even kissed.'

Dean comes up onto his elbows and gapes at him. 'I've been trying to go at your pace. I asked Charlie for advice, and she said that if you're ace I need to build trust slowly and make sure you know that my love isn't dependant on a physical relationship.'

Now it's Cas's turn to gape. 'Dean, I'm not ace.'

'What?'

'I'm not asexual. Why would you think that?'

'Well… I… uh… I,' Dean stammers. 'I've never seen you date or heard about you sleeping with anybody, and you don't like being touched, so I thought…'

'You shouldn't assume someone's sexuality, Dean,' Cas says seriously. 'I have been with a couple of people, but my anxiety makes regular dating difficult. The touching thing has gotten easier over the years, although I still don't like being touched by strangers.'

'Fuck. I've really fucked this up, haven't I?'

'Did you mean it?' Cas asks, voice barely above a whisper.

'Mean what?'

'That you love me?'

Dean sits up and takes Cas's face in both hands. 'Cas, I've spent the last six months thinking we were in a loving relationship without so much as asking for a kiss because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Of course I love you.'

Everything snaps into place. All those times where Dean made an innuendo and then hurried to brush it off weren't because he didn't feel that way about Cas, but because he didn't want Cas to think he was expecting sex. It was wildly misguided, but also incredibly sweet and thoughtful given what he thought was going on. And thinking back on the last six months, Dean _has_ been different. Cas thought things hadn't changed between them because they weren't kissing or sleeping together, but Dean _did_ start coming over more often, making him dinner, calling him sunshine and sweetheart, watching bee documentaries… holy shit, they were dating. They've been dating for months, and Cas hasn't realised it. They've been dating for months and haven't even kissed.

It's time to change that.

Cas surges forward to capture Dean's lips, who responds enthusiastically once the initial surprise wears off. They kiss for ages, and both try not to think about how they could have been doing this much sooner if they hadn't been idiots. The kissing fest is finally interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

'You guys better not be banging in there!' Charlie shouts. 'It's boardgame time, not sexy time!'

'Just a second!' Cas shouts back. 'Did everybody know but me?'

Dean smiles sheepishly. 'I might have told everybody that morning.'

'And they didn't tease me mercilessly?'

'I asked them to play it cool, I didn't want to pressure you at all.'

Cas looks at Dean with wonder, stroking his cheek before leaning their foreheads together. 'I love you, and I'm sorry that the first time I said it I was sleep-talking.'

'I love you too, sunshine. Come on, let's get out there before Charlie breaks down the door.' Dean stands up, offering Cas his hand. Cas takes it but doesn't stand just yet.

'Um, Dean? Can we maybe not tell everyone that I didn't realise we were dating?'

Dean laughs loudly. 'Our little secret, sweetheart.'

Cas smiles back, and they rejoin their friends for an evening of boardgames.

**********

They're both tipsy when they get back to the honeymoon suite, and when Dean closes the door behind him, Cas takes the opportunity to push him against it and go in for a sloppy kiss. Dean is completely on board, and they clumsily strip down to their boxers with minimal interruption of lip-to-lip contact.

'Dean,' Cas pants, 'I know you weren't expecting sex, but please god, tell me you have lube and condoms.'

'I don't have any condoms,' Dean admits. 'I haven't been with anybody since my last test. Which was all clear, by the way.'

'Oh. Um. Same for me, actually.' There's a pause as they consider this, and Cas nods his acceptance. 'But we'd still need lube if you want to… you know…'

'Oh, I want to you know,' Dean says eagerly. 'Lube's in my duffel.'

Cas goes over to the bag while Dean slips off his boxers and lies down on the bed. Cas bites his lip at the gorgeous sight, indecisive about what exactly he wants to do first. He strides over, lube in hand, and drops his boxers as well before joining Dean on the bed.

'What do you want?' Cas asks Dean, head a bit dizzy with the possibilities.

'Anything,' Dean replies breathlessly. 'Everything.'

'Could you be slightly more specific?'

'I want you to fuck me.' Cas's eyes widen, and the familiar panic comes into Dean's expression. 'I mean, only if you like that, we don't have to go that far if-'

'Dean,' Cas interrupts, 'I'm just a bit surprised. I'd be more than happy to fuck you.' Dean relaxes, smiling up at Cas, who slick up his fingers to get things started.

'Don't need much prep, I'm pretty used to it. With toys, I mean,' Dean adds hastily.

'I'd love to see that sometime,' Cas purrs. Dean isn't wrong, he's already pretty receptive, so Cas lubes his cock and lines himself up. 'Ready?'

'Been ready for years, sweetheart,' Dean says, and Cas kisses him as he pushes inside.

Dean may be used to it, but he's still tight and hot around Cas, a dream come to life. 'Wanted you for so long, Dean. I feel so stupid that I could have reached out and touched you anytime in the last few months and had you in my bed.' He rolls his hips and must find a good angle, because Dean cries out and clenches around him.

'Fuck, Cas, so fucking' good,' he moans, clearly not caring whether the others hear.

Cas goes hard, deep, constantly trying to hit that sweet spot, and to his great pride, Dean is soon coming without so much as a finger touching his cock. It certainly takes Dean by surprise, and his look of ecstasy finishes Cas off as well.

They lie there panting and sticky for a few moments before Cas pulls out and rolls onto his back breathing heavily. 'Holy crap, that was… wow.'

'Yeah. Really fuckin' wow,' Dean agrees. 'That's never happened to me before. Coming like that.'

'I must admit, I feel pretty smug about it.' He turns his head to smile at Dean. 'I love you.'

'Love you, too.' They stare at each other for a while, smiling shyly, before Dean speaks again. 'So, um, I was actually going to use this trip to ask if you wanted to move in together.'

'Oh god,' Cas groans. 'That would have been a train wreck of a conversation if I'd still been clueless. "But Dean, we can both afford our own apartments, why would we move in together? Oh no, are you in some kind of financial difficulty?"' Cas mocks himself.

Dean chuckles. 'Yeah, that would've sucked. But you're not clueless now.'

'Thankfully.'

'So… what do you say?'

'Really? You still want to move in together even though I didn't know we were a couple?'

Dean shrugs. 'I still love you, and I still want to live with you. But I've had more time to think about it than you, so if you're not ready, that's cool.'

Cas thinks about it and realises that it feels neither scary nor premature. Being with Dean feels right, and it's certainly what he's wanted for almost as long as he's known Dean. 'Yes, I'd love to move in with you.'

Dean's happiness is blinding. 'Awesome.'

**********

The next morning, they're all smiles at the breakfast table, and of course Charlie won't rest until they tell her why.

'Cas and I are moving in together,' Dean replies, beaming, and that gets them a chorus of congratulations and hugs.

Ash stumbles in bleary-eyed at the tail end of the celebration. 'What's goin' on?' he drawls. Charlie fills him in, and he looks at Cas and Dean with surprise.

'You guys are together?'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: Cas has anxiety, which makes him not very keen on people touching him and not fond of dating. Dean misunderstands and thinks he’s asexual.


End file.
